Rise!
by XxXSukiXxX
Summary: Shining Saotome has not only hired Quartet Night to assist STARISH, but another idol group as well. A group full of females! Will the girls be able to help STARISH, or only cause mayhem to not only STARISH, but Quartet Night as well? Borderline M for language. EveryonexOC *NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE CHARACTERS*


Suki: Hello there! I'm Suki and I will be your authoress! This is a SYOC, so please submit your OCs after reading this chapter! :) Where to find the form will be on the bottom.

* * *

"Hey! Everyone! Where did you all go!? Jeez..."

A girl of the age of seventeen walked along the large building, in which she knew somewhere hid the one of charge. Shining Saotome, the man who had called the three girls and their other group members to this place. Sighing and brushing back her platinum blonde hair, a voice suddenly caught her attention. She whirled in the direction of the voice, and immediately followed it, finding herself outside of the almost medieval-looking building.

As she walked closer, the voice became clearer, and she recognized it as someone singing. A singing voice she knew very well.

_"The faint_ memory_ of gazing out at the city with a small smile..."_

Finally, the girl turned a corner, nearly bumping into the lightly colored brick wall, and stopped as the voice continued to sing.

_"The moment our bond became a memory, we seized it and the door opened...!"_

Braided brown hair gushed ahead of a familiar figure with a gust of wind, and the blonde-haired girl smiled and crossed her arms.

"A high place. Should have figured." She muttered to herself, but allowed the brunette to continue to sing as she turned her head upwards and watched her fellow group member sing with that soft voice of hers upon where she sat on the rooftop.

_"Shine! When the sun rises, I want to see a future that does too...!" _The sun shone around the brunette, as she closed her eyes at the soft feel of the wind, but the light also revealed another figure that laid next to her upon the rooftop. A flash of black hair was all that was needed for the leader of their idol group to recognize her.

_"Fly! You, who reach out as we do, are the light brightening my future."_

The black-haired girl beside the brunette smiled, peeking one eye open to take a glance at the girl beside her from the corner of her crimson eyes. Shifting her eyes behind her head ever-so-slightly, she closed her eyes again and allowed herself to indulge in the sound of the brunette's voice.

_"Rise! The sun shines upon the world again. Open your eyes once more._

_Eyes! I want to see the determination in your eyes."_

Another gust of wind blew by, this time brushing against the blonde's hair, making it swing to the side slightly. Catching blonde out of the corner of her eye as the brunette opened them, revealing soft brown eyes, the brunette turned towards their leader with a sweet smile as she sung the next verse.

_"Shine! When the sun rises, I want to see a future that does."_

Smiling back at the brunette, the blonde nodded, and received a nod from the brunette in return before she turned back and her eyes met the clear sky once more.

_"Fly! You, who reach out as we do, are the light brightening my future."_

Closing her eyes once more, the last lines were sung.

_"La lalalalalala lala la...~_

_La lalalalalala lala la...~_

_La lalalalalala..."_

As the brunette's lips closed and her eyes opened, she immediately turned and shook the red-eyed girl laying beside her. As the girl popped a curious eye open up to the brunette, the brunette in return gave her a nervous smile and pointed down towards the ground. Raising an eyebrow, the girl sat up and her eyes widened in shock, seeing their group leader standing on the ground, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground impatiently.

"Aya! Hi!" Rein squeaked, gulping the knot in her throat with eyes still wide.

"Get down here! Now! I told you that Shining Saotome wanted to see us about mentoring another idol group, STARISH I think, and you all decide to scatter?" Aya shouted angrily. Knowing better than to keep an already Aya angry, Ven swiftly climbed down the roof, holding her hands together out in front of her and lowering her head slightly in shame.

Sighing, Rein climbed down the roof as well. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she places her hand on her hip stubbornly. "We were bored! And why the hell does he want us anyway? Didn't we deal enough with him when we were under him as students? For fuck's sake!" Rein groaned, making Ven sweat-drop and Aya sigh.

"I don't know." She said in an exasperated tone, scratching her head with the tip of her pointer finger.

"Come on! Let's go find the others! You're lucky Ven was singing otherwise I might never have found you two." She huffed, turned and practically stomped back into the building. Turning to each other with nervous looks, Rein and Ven hesitantly followed, Rein more so than Ven.

"Crossing my fingers that these guys are at least hot..." Rein grumbled, and Ven smiled nervously.

* * *

And that's the intro! :) Now I need you all to fill in females to be the other group members, as well as ideas for their idol group name. I need a character to have a romantic interest for each character introduced, and that is...

STARISH-

Masato Hijirikawa

Natsuki Shinomiya

Tokiya Ichinose

Ren Jinguuji

Syo Kurusu

Cecil Aijima

Ittoki will be taken by Ven eventually, so he is not an option.

Senpais-

Ranmaru Kurosaki

Camus

Ai will be taken by Rein and Reiji will be taken by Aya. :) Any of the characters listed are available. The list is repeated on my profile, and keep in mind that the list of the available characters on my profile will be updated as characters come in and take the available characters.

_**FORM IS ON MY PROFILE! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! :D ALL OCs MUST BE SENT BY PM ONLY!  
**_

Songs in chapter:

Koubou: Beam of Light by Mami Kawada


End file.
